Meeting Fate
by MadMarchHare
Summary: The Avatar project wasn't the only thing that Dr. Grace Augustine created, she also created Asa, a Na'vi that was raised in a tube and is finally going to Pandora. Eywa knows that he is coming and has planned his fate accordingly. SLASH!
1. Arrival

Disclaimer: I so don't own Avatar…James Cameron does and I am immensely happy that it came from his wonderful mind. However, still not mine!

Warning: This will contain slash, as I am a slash freak, it will be with my OMC and one of the male members of the story, I still haven't really decided yet. So please review and tell me who he should be with.

Pairings: Jake/ Neytiri and OMC/??

English: "Hello, I am speaking English."

Na'vi: _"Hello, I am speaking Na'vi." _

Random fact: Title comes from this excerpt from William Butler Yeats' An Irish Airman forsees his fate.

I know that I shall meet my fate  
somewhere among the clouds above;  
those that I fight I do not hate,  
those that I guard I do not love

Meeting Fate

* * *

Chapter One: Arrival

I could hear the sounds of drums, steadily growing louder as I flew through the mist that only showed the outline of trees and the occasional animal. I could see a dark colored bird staring up at me as I flew; I have always wanted to fly. It was the one thing my mother told me of with strong emotion, flying. She said it was the magic of doing something that no other can do, becoming a miracle. Because humans are not made to fly, but perhaps I would fly someday, it was my dream after all. Mother created me in her lab, a mixture of two of the Na'vi aliens that the RDA had found dead, their DNA still good to use. I was born from her efforts and while I was in gestation, she was traveling to Pandora, the land of my real species, not that Mother wasn't part of my family. She was, all of my best memories are with her. She simply did not know what it was like to be the only eight foot tall blue person on Earth.

But, now was not the time to be focusing on that, I had much more important things to think about, like how I was flying, I could feel nothing below me, just the wind brushing along my bare feet. Not that it was cold, it simply felt heavy. As though I was cutting through the very air as one would water. My flight sped up and I stopped abruptly, as the drums did as well, I was staring into the yellow eyes of the Alien race my Mother studied, it was the eyes of my people. The golden eyes of the Na'vi.

My eyes snap open, taking in a sharp breath as I awake, it's always the eyes that wake me. They don't exactly seem like the bestial eyes of a killer that I was told about since the RDA contacted me and my mother. I feel the coffin like metal vault open and I am pulled out into a white room that makes me shut my eyes at the brightness. When I opened them, I was greeted by a fairly good looking woman who was smiling down at me with weariness evident in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Are we at Pandora?" I asked excitedly, my first alien planet, of course I would be excited, thrilled and over all jubilant.

"Oh, why yes. Been a long trip hasn't it?" She responded, her chocolate eyes crinkling at the edges.

I smiled and nodded at her, I really in all truth had no true gage of how long our actual trip was. The only thing I knew was that the journey itself was supposed to have taken at minimum six years. That was a long time for those who weren't in deep freeze I suppose.

A male voice that is one of the Med Tech called out and the entire area went silent, as to listen to the man. "People, you have been in Cryo for five years, nine months and twenty two days. You will be hungry, you will be weak. If you feel nausea, please use the sacks provided for your convenience. The staff thanks you in advance."

That was longer than I've been capable of conscious thought. But thanks to Mother, I had my own downloadable knowledge disk; it was kind of like a very primitive earth disc, a CD. It held six years worth of the Na'vi culture and language. As well as English and human customs, mother was a genius, that much was certain.

As I exited my Cryo station, I noticed many looks of interest and some loathing on my appearance, I was not that much of a monstrosity, they had seen even worse animals on their home planet. They continued to stare and I kept my head as high as I could, afraid to let their stares pierce my heart. As I pointedly ignored them I noticed the largest moon that orbited Polyphemus, Pandora. Pandora was blue and from what mother had told me, it was very earth like.

The Med Tech's take us to massive shuttles that will deliver us to the Human Compound on Pandora. I look out the nearest window, which every one of the humans seemed to avoid; I was curious and looked at them to figure out why. But as soon as I did I realized it wasn't the window that was being treated as a virus, it was me. I shook my head and turned my eyes onto the landscape that we were flying over. It was full of massive cliffs and gigantic plateaus that were covered in a dense rainforest. An while the beauty of the cloud covered mesas tops get to me, I could still sense that there was something…_off _about the forest. It felt so forbidding and full of secrets that I closed my eyes and cleared my head for a second, just to get the foreboding thoughts from my mind. I instead focus on the trees that are cyan and great, much larger than any tree on earth. There are waterfalls and winding rivers that captured my eyes and I squinted trying to see further down. A flock of winged creatures flew over head that I realized were Toq'al and I smiled faintly as they turn to look at our metal contraption.

I turned my gaze north and notice a lifeless crater, like a giant fist took a chunk out of the lush foliage that I was sure was there previously. There are excavators and trucks that are unfathomable in size and as I looked up I saw it. The human colony, where my mother has been staying for the past six years.

Just outside of the compound is a squat concrete and steel structure that is surrounded by a fence that was topped with razor wire. In the corners of the towers are automatronic sentry funs swiveling looking for threats. As I took in the structure we landed inside the safe zone, I smiled, I didn't care if my canine teeth showed, and I was going to see my mother.

The Crew Chief, whose name I had no interest in knowing is parading up and down the aisle, exclaiming "Exopacks on!"

I ignored his yelling as I know of the ability I have to breathe in the Pandoran air, as I gazed around I found nearly all of the crew members had their exopacks on, all except one lone man who looked clueless as to what was going on in terms of putting the pack on.

"Remember people, you lose your mask you're unconscious in 20 seconds and you're dead in four minutes. Let's nobody be dead today, it looks bad on my report." The chief yells and I smiled at his safety warning, I sincerely hoped the man would find a way to get his mask on.

I hear the Crew Chief yelling at the humans and I pay him no heed, it is until he opens the cargo ramp and I am the first to exit, speeding past the humans with masks on, and ignoring the obscenities yelled at me by the original mercenaries that have been on Pandora. My main goal is to get inside and meet my Mother.

I do not stop and listen to the safety speech that I know was in store for me if I had stayed with my group, instead I follow my Mother's scent, I can feel her, well, I can feel her presence and I was going to follow that, no matter where it took me.

I nearly sprint to the section that I know my mother is in, the area marked Bio-Lab and I rush into the area, careful not to destroy anything in my haste to meet my mother. I see a man I immeadiatly notice as one of the first humans I had ever seen, other than mother.

"MAX!" I cry, making several humans look up in shock as I pick the large man up and hug him tightly.

"Asa, let me down." He said calmly, smiling brightly at me as I placed him on the ground.

"Where is Mother?" I asked, smiling down at him, he straightened his glasses and looked up at me, preparing to say something, but he was cut off as to men enter the lab. One walking and the other in a wheelchair. I ignore their stares in favor of going over to the Link units that house the human body while they are in their avatar. I can see mother sleeping in one and I cautiously touch the screen where her face is resting peacefully.

I can hear Max speaking to the two men but I stay focused on mother, willing her to be awake, so I can touch her for the first time in nearly forever. I hear footsteps and I turn my head quickly to see the three human's enter. One nattering away about Dr. Grace Augustine, my Mother.

"Grace Augustine is a legend. She's the head of the Avatar Program, and she wrote the book -- I mean literally wrote the book -- on Pandoran botany." The one walking says.

"That's because she likes plants better than people," Max whispers lowly and I giggle a little at the comment.

At that moment, my mother sat up in her link. Her face the same as I remembered and eyes just as intelligent as they had always been. She steps out of the Link and clears her throat before asking "Who's got my goddamn cigarette?" A young woman scurries over and hands her the already lit cigarette. Mother turns and looks at Max and the two other men, not seeing me crouching behind one of the Links; I wasn't crouching out of fear. More like just wanting to surprise the mother I hadn't seen in such a long time.

"And here she is, Cinderella back from the ball. Grace, I'd like you to meet Norm Spellman and Ja --," Max begins but is cut off by mother.

"Norm. I hear good things about you. How's your Na'vi?"

"_May the All Mother smile upon our first meeting." _Norm responds bowing slightly. Mother nods approvingly and takes a drag on her cigarette.

"_Not bad. You sound a little formal."_

"_There is still much to learn."_

"Uh, Grace, this is Jake S----"

"Yeah, yeah, I know who you are, and I don't need you. I need your brother," Mother says harshly to the man in the wheelchair. "You know, the PhD who trained three years for this mission."

"He's dead. I know it's a big inconvenience to everyone." Jake replied to her harsh words with a sharp glare and I a bitter smile.

"Have you even had any actual lab work at all?" Mother asked frowning.

"I dissected a frog once."

"_Mother be nice to those who have no knowledge, it is your duty to teach him." _I said standing up from my crouched position from behind the psionic link.

"_Asa, you are a child, hiding behind things just to spy on me." _Mother exclaimed as she grabbed my hand and took me to, I could only assume, her quarters. Smiling at the bemused face of Norm Spellman and Jake.

As we walk away I can her Max say to Jake, "Here, tomorrow, oh eight hundred. Try to use big words."

OOC! Grace a little bit at the end, next chapter I am hoping to go more in depth with Asa and Grace's relationship as Mother and son.

Also, I am starting a poll for who Asa should be paired with so send me some reviews saying who you want, so far I have in mind three people, but I am going to let you think of some, so please tell me who to pair him with or else he will fall in love with Quaritch.

Please remember to review!

MadMarchHare


	2. Reuniting

Disclaimer: I so don't own Avatar…James Cameron does and I am immensely happy that it came from his wonderful mind. However, still not mine!

Warning: SLASH! Between Asa (OMC) and an other character…(Vote for who you want) and Mention of Rape in this Chapter, but not too bad

Pairings: Jake/ Neytiri and OMC/??

English: "Hello, I am speaking English."

Na'vi: _"Hello, I am speaking Na'vi." _

Meeting Fate

Chapter Two: Reuniting

Mother led me to a small room, almost not big enough for me to stand up in, but I could still tell it was Mother's room, despite the sterile environment the room provided. There were scattered journals all over the floor with, no doubt, copious amounts of notes and sketches of flora and fauna. Mother, despite all of her coldness loved Pandora, she was in love with the surreal world that surrounded her, and now me. There was an empty cigarette pack that was lying on a bedside table, the contents of which would have been smoked before she started work that day. Across from the empty container was a picture of her only biological child, Molly. Dead, ten years this summer. Molly died before I was even a flickering thought in my mothers mind. She was raped on her fifteenth birthday, not that mother ever really talked about it much. She really hated discussing Molly's death; rather, she loved speaking of how she was going to help the Na'vi, my race. Mother smiled a little sadly as she was me looking at the photograph of Molly and nodded at me. She seated herself on a puke green colored chair that was hers while she was on Earth. I sat down on her bed gently, not wanting to break the bed that she slept in on nights when she wasn't working tirelessly on her projects.

Mother picked up an unused pack of cigarettes that seemed to have appeared out of thin air and pulled out a cigarette and closed the pack with a flick of her wrist. She pulled out a small greenish blue lighter that shone in the fluorescent light of her rooms. She flicked the lighter on and lit her cigarette and placed the thing between her expressionless lips. Max had told me once that Mother had never smoked before Molly died, he had been her assistant before the death of her daughter. But as soon as she got back from her time away, she began smoking like a chimney. Personally, I could not stand the smell of the nasty cigarettes that she has, it makes me shiver and creates an uncomfortable feeling of being surrounded by death. I never told her that though, it seemed harsh to tell the woman who smokes because of her daughter's death that her way of forgetting her pain, smelled of death and poison.

"How've you been?" Mother asked me, slowly exhaling the smoke out of her nose as she did so. I flinched slightly as the monstrous odor hit my nose.

"Mother, I have been in deep freeze for the past few years, not a whole lot on my end." I responded smiling slightly as she nodded her head in amusement.

"I guess not then. Did you receive all of the encoding material that was placed with you?" Mother said, giving me a once over and placing her hand on my forearm. She was so small compared to me, even though she was the most commanding person I knew.

"Yes," I replied, picking at the hem of my shirt that I was wearing. "They made sure I learned everything that I needed to."

Mother's lips twitched, almost forming a full blown smile before she reached her pale hand up and patted my chest, causing me to grin brightly down at her. I lifted the arm that she wasn't touching and placed it on her shoulder. Careful not to upset the unique feeling of being a family, that had taken so long to create.

"Well, I am going up to Internal Ops. You are coming with; you'll probably scare the shit out of some of the mindless military monkeys." Mother said, putting out her cigarette in a turtle shaped ashtray and grabbed a new one out of the recently opened case. She walked out the door and didn't even stop to see if I was following her, she seemed to know it instinctually.

As we entered the Internal Operations Center, it was very hi-tech and I watched in fascination as many people worked endlessly to keep the humans safe. It was surrounded by vast windows that over looked the gigantic gate that kept the humans in and the natives out.

"All of this equipment must be quite difficult to run." I mumbled, unaware that Mother heard me.

"And yet the babies in diapers are using them." Mother said to me as we advanced on a man playing golf in the center of the area. The man is young, not that ugly and he seems like just another business man running a major company. Only, in the case of Administrator Parker Selfridge, it was a multi-billion dollar operation that needed to go well.

"Parker, I used to think it was benign neglect, but now I see you're _intentionally_ screwing us." Mother says as he lined up his putt, as soon as the first syllable left her lips he looked up with a pained smile on his face.

"Grace. You know I enjoy our little talks." He responds, focusing back on his putt.

"I need a research assistant, not some jarhead dropout." Mother tries to point out to Selfridge, who is to engrossed with his putt, as the ball rolls toward the cup, Mother kicked the cup out of the way and murmured an unapologetic 'oops' as it rolled right past us. I smiled at her; she was still the most imposing person in the room even with an eight foot tall blue man in it.

"Actually, we got lucky with him." Selfridge says, pointedly ignoring my mother's look of outrage.

"Lucky? How is this in any way lucky?" Mother asks, voice disbelieving.

"Well -- lucky your guy had a twin brother, and lucky the brother wasn't an oral hygienist or something. A Marine we can use. I'm assigning him to your team as security escort." My mother shook her head in annoyance, clearly not accepting the man's answer.

"The last thing I need is another trigger happy asshole out there!"

"Look, you're supposed to be winning the hearts and minds of the natives. Isn't that the whole point of your little puppet show? If you look like them, if you talk like them, they'll trust you?" Selfridge asks and finally spares a glance in my direction.

"And what is he doing here?"

"This is Asa, the Na'vi we created," Mother explains, careful not to hurt my feelings or mess with my being here.

"Well, get him out of here, it is creeping me out," And with that exclamation, I was thrown out of the area and was now standing outside the door, waiting for my mother.

"You lost?" Norm, the man who had a very intellectual crush on my mother, asked politely.

"Not really, I was simply looking for an area in which to sleep. I am very tired." I replied, smiling at him and grinned even more when he beamed back at me.

"I'll show you where all the avatars sleep, maybe you can rest there." He said, motioning for me to follow him.

"I am Asa, pleasure to meet you Norm Spellman."

"Yeah, it is nice to meet you too. Are you really a Na'vi?" He asked eyes bright with the thirst for knowledge.

"Yes, Dr. Augustine created me from Na'vi DNA. Do you have anything you would like to ask me, I am pretty good at answering questions about the Na'vi."

I laughed silently as Norm began firing me question after question, not stopping for a single breath. I was very excited to answer anything he asked me because, truthfully, no one except Max and Mother had ever been this open and relaxed around me, not on Earth and not on Pandora. That was, until I met Norm. I couldn't wait to talk to mother tomorrow; I could hardly contain what I was thinking right then. Let alone wait for another day. I had a friend, a real friend.

This was the first day I felt human.

And also one of the last.

* * *

Okay, tell me what you think! So far the pairing votes go as follows:

Tsu'tey: 2

Norm:0

If anyone else wants a character to be paired with Asa tell me and I will put them in the running.

Please REVIEW!

MadMarchHare


	3. Dreaming and Drowning

Disclaimer: I so don't own Avatar…James Cameron does and I am immensely happy that it came from his wonderful mind. However, still not mine!

Warning: SLASH! Between Asa (OMC) and an other character…(Vote for who you want) and slight slashy scene, but not that graphic.

Pairings: Jake/ Neytiri and OMC/??

English: "Hello, I am speaking English."

Na'vi: _"Hello, I am speaking Na'vi." _

Meeting Fate

Chapter 3: Dreaming and Drowning

After Norm and I said our goodbyes I lay down on the cot that was specially made for me, it would be my permanent residence whilst I was on Pandora. Norm and I had gotten along quite well, neither of us pushing to far into unsafe areas of conversation, my life and his family were topics that both of us stayed away from. We had spent at the least four hours simply discussing fauna and flora in Na'vi, which he was exceptionally fluent in. I really loved picking Norm Spellman's brain, and he didn't shy away from me, unlike the others on the Compound. Wherever I went I was immediately recognized as the test tube baby barbarian of Mother. I smiled as I remembered when we both explained the reason for coming here. For Norm it was science obviously, but he also wanted to escape the war and natural disaster that managed to consume earth in a constant circle of death and destruction. For me it was simple, I wanted to meet my own culture. Well, that was what I told Norm, I wasn't ready to be that deep with him yet, I really didn't want to push the limits of a friendship that was only a few hours old.

Sure, I had missed mother, and that was a major factor in coming and the RDA left no question that I was going to go to Pandora. But, for about the few weeks I had outside of the test tube and before the deep freeze, I had been dreaming. Which had come as a shock to the Biologists working on me, dreaming was not supposed to be one of my components that I was given. They had thought that it would be useless to me…not to mention a waste of even more government money. But, nevertheless, I had dreams of someone, who looked like me, who was the same species as me. Not human, Na'vi. The first time I dreamt had had begun normal, I had been sitting out in a forest, the only difference in the forest that it was very different than the ones we had on Earth. For there were no signs of human life anywhere, which was absolutely rare for in the woods that were situated behind the lab even had a McDonald's and a Starbucks in it. But as for my dream, there was not a single clue that humanity even existed. I looked at the foreboding trees that towered over me with such ease. This was not Earth or not my earth anyway. I began my quest of finding where the hell I was by simply getting up and walking around, trying to find the edge of the vast forest.

There seemed to be no animals in the area, which surprised me because in all of the information that they had given me, there were always animals in a forest, no matter how small. But, just as I was about to give up my fruitless search, I heard a voice call, _"Asa."_

I propelled myself to the area in which the noise had come from; it was a grassy area that held only a single tree in the middle of the field. The tree was large and white, almost glimmering in the light that shown upon the plant lovingly, letting its rays caress the tree as though it were a lover. I looked at the dazzling plant and saw a shadow standing in front of it, the shadow's hand gesturing at me to come closer. I sped toward the dark figure; hopefully they would tell me how to get out of the rain forest. With every step I got closer to the tree I could hear drums getting louder and louder until I could see the golden eyes of the shadow. I heard the figure whisper, _"Soon." _And with that, I woke up from my first ever dream.

Ever since then, I had been having the same dream, never getting close enough to see the figures face and always waking up right when I was about to. I closed my eyes in a silent prayer that dream would be different this time. Truthfully, I wouldn't have cared if it would have been a dream about the man eating spiders that Norm had been so fascinated about during our conversation. But I could not control my dreams and sooner or later I fell asleep, lulled by the sounds of women and men singing a hauntingly beautiful melody. When my eyes opened, I was under the white tree, however, there was no shadow calling out to me. Simply silence. Which was interrupted by a slight humming that seemed to center around the glimmering tree. I placed my hand on the trunk of the tree and was instantly bombarded with a cacophony of voices, thoughts and feelings. I couldn't explain it, there was too much of the feeling. But then, suddenly a crystal clear voice that managed to break through all the noise invaded my ears.

"_Help your people, Asa. Help Jakesully." _

With a yelp, I jolted out of bed and panted harshly. Jake Sulley, needed my help? Well, while I was useless in fighting, I would help him, even if I got that information from a dream. It just felt right.

The next day found us, Jake Sully, Norm, mother and I flying over the beautiful landscape of Pandora, which was full of sheer cliffs and mesas. The beauty of the wilderness caught my breath and Norm looked over at me, nodding in agreement. Trudy, one of the best, in my opinion, flyers at the compound is flying us to our destination. She swerves and I can see its small shadow on the treetops. We are so very small compared to the vast rain forest that is sprawling out in front of us. We land in a very small meadow, hidden by the towering trees, the foliage is blown around as Trudy's Samson settles to the ground. I notice Jake grab the, by human standards, massive door gun and positions it like an assault rifle. I frown, I really despise weapons, in any form. Jake and the human that I really did not care for both jumped out and began to secure the area, just as mother asks Trudy to shut down her turbines.

"Stay with the ship," Mother says and nods her head at Jake. "One idiot with agun is enough." Both Norm and I share an amused look as we head out in search of whatever we are exactly looking for. I really don't know the exact logistics, mother just said that I could come along and I took her up on the offer.

The forest engulfs us in a dark cyan gloom that does nothing to muffle the sounds of the wildlife. The shadows are alive with chittering sounds and I just smile as Jake Sully looks around, head snapping from left to right. He looked exactly like a panicked child who had lost their mother. Prolemuris leap from limb to limb overhead and Jake points his gun at the unassuming creatures. I jumped infront of the creatures and glared at the highly stressed man.

"They are peaceful, they can't harm us."

Jake Sully nodded but he still gripped his weapon with such strength that I could not believe the weapon had not cracked already. He looks at each shadow as though it concealed the manner in which we would all die.

"Relax, Marine. You're making me nervous." Mother says and she pushed ahead of him on the trail, forcing him to lower his muzzle as he followed her. Mother moved nimbly on the path, seemingly unconcerned as to what dangers could be lurking in the forest. I Smile and pass Jake Sully, allowing a slight arrogant sway to enter my walk, Norm laughed silently and then we both begin discussing the man eating spider he was so fond of.

As we close in on the plant that mother had wanted to study, Norm and I gather in closer to the plant. Mother's hand reverently bushes the dirt away, showing the three of us a cornucopia of roots. Mother sticks a needle like probe into the roots to take a sample as Norm and I watch with rapture as she completes part of her experiment with ease. As I watched Norm and mother talk about the electricity that is apparently in the plants, I feel a slight prickle on the back of my neck. It was as though someone was warning me of an upcoming danger. I looked up from the plant and see that Jake Sully is missing.

"Mother, Norm. Jake is gone!"

We ran to a clearing where we saw Jake pointing his gun at a Hammerhead Titanothere. Mother softly exclaimed, "Don't shoot it, it will only piss it off."

The Hammerhead bellows and lowers its head. Jake quickly glances away from the creature to tell mother,

"I think it's already pissed off!"

Jake slowly begins to back away, but with the advice from mother he stays in place, slightly shaking. As the Hammerhead bellows again, Jake roars back at it. The Hammerhead starts to back away and Jake immeadiatly began gloating and continued to yell at the Hammerhead.

"Oh yeah! Who's bad? That's right. That's what I'm talking about bitch."

A utteral snarl comes from behind Jake and all four of us wheel around to find the source of the noise. A Thanator, the creature from Hell as many of the humans on the compound call it. It leapt over Jake, all three tons of the creatre the ground shook as the creature landed. Thanator emits an earsplitting roar that caused me to cover my ears in pain.

"What about this, run don't run?" Jake asks.

"Run, fucking run!"

We all bolt in different directions, unfortunately, Jake had decided to follow my path, which inadvertently causes the Thanator to chase after me as well. I took a sharp left turn as Jake heads right. The Thanator follows him and I was left behind, relatively safe. Until I saw Jake running my way again and I take off like a shot, dodging between tree trunks and I almost sigh with relief as I see water ahead and with out a thought I dive into the swiftly moving river.

I loose sight of Jake as I make my way up onto the river bank, and while I am happy that I am not dead, the news of Jake Sully's death would devastate the Avatar program. And my mothers dreams of good relations with the Na'vi. I scanned across the river one more time and let out a whoop as I see Jake make his way to my spot on the shore. I see the Thanator up on the top of the ledge that I had just dived off of, a loud cry echoes through out the forest. And so Jake and I started out to find Trudy, mother and Norm. Unaware that someone was following us.

* * *

Special Thanks to all of my wonderful Reviewers:

Several Zitman

Animallove488

Arigazi

MizCammy

Risi-Chan

Hysterical Mirth

Okay, tell me what you think! So far the pairing votes go as follows:

Tsu'tey: 5 (Secretly pulling for this pair to win )

Norm: 0

Jake: 1 ( I would rather not pair Jake and Asa together just because I love Jake and Neytiri together, but I may write a story of them paired together later)

If anyone else wants a character to be paired with Asa tell me and I will put them in the running.

Please REVIEW!

MadMarchHare


	4. Meeting

Disclaimer: I so don't own Avatar…James Cameron does and I am immensely happy that it came from his wonderful mind. However, still not mine!

Warning: SLASH! Between Asa (OMC) and an other character (Vote for who you want, this is the last chapter to do so!)

Pairings: Jake/ Neytiri and OMC/??

English: "Hello, I am speaking English."

Na'vi: _"Hello, I am speaking Na'vi." _

Meeting Fate

Chapter Four: Meeting

* * *

I walked toward where Jake was slowly, as to no frighten him. He was bruised and cut up and seemingly worse for wear as he crouched under a giant dark blue green leaf. He hacked at a branch with his knife creating a sharp tip that he seemed to be itching to test out.

"Jake Sully, are you okay?" I asked him, slightly grimacing at the weapon, no matter how crude it was it would still hurt if he jabbed me with it.

"Do I look okay?" Jake asked, and even though I knew that it was a rhetorical question I still couldn't help but think that, 'No, you look like a crazed caveman.'

Instead of actually saying what I thought I settled with a slight shake of my head and turned my attention elsewhere. I looked over my surroundings, finally getting a good clear look of the place. And despite the fact that I had nearly been killed, I couldn't help but think how beautiful this place was. Away from the unending headache of earth and into the primordial simplicity that Pandora seemed to be. However dangerous the area was, I still was grateful that I was not stuck on earth being poked and prodded like a circus freak like I was used to back on earth. But, I would also rather be back on the Human Compound with mother and hopefully, Norm, if he was still alive. This was all Jake Sully's fault, had he not have been so impulsive with his actions and actually stayed with the group instead of going off by himself, Eywa knows I wanted to, we wouldn't be in this mess.

I turned around to confront Jake Sully about his absent mindedness, but was faced with his retreating back. I looked at his back with thinly concealed contempt before following after the marine; he would surely die without some help. And despite how much a small part of me wanted to see Jake Sully try and face the night in Pandora by himself, I still knew that it was not what Eywa wanted. And Eywa hadn't directly led me wrong yet. I walked a safe distance behind Jake Sully who had been holding onto his make shift weapon with extreme intensity.

As we were walking I felt it again, the electric shock that caused me such discomfort earlier. It felt like someone was watching me, and remembering what mother had said about the Na'vi before. Someone probably was, but the feeling that I was getting was different than before, this time it felt _less _dangerous. But still worrisome all the same, anything that could that feeling to arise was not all the peaceful. I have to run to catch up with Jake who is a great distance away from where I was standing.

Jake Sully and I had been walking for so long that I could barely believe that the human in the Na'vi body was still on the move. I looked up into the sky and noticed that the planet that we were orbiting, Polyphemus had risen in to the night sky. Jake suddenly grabbed my arm and pointed at the shadows that were moving with mercurial grace in the pitch black of the forest around us.

"Viperwolves…" I hiss, the creatures gave me shivers, they looked positively ghastly and had an attitude to match.

"Nice?" Jake asked, knotting his T-shirt around the blunt end of his spear.

"Not in the slightest." I mumbled, not wanting to upset the creatures. I might have been given Na'vi culture to download, but creatures and how to deal with them was not in my programming.

Jake dunks the T-shirt in the tree sap, soaking the shirt and digs out a waterproof match out of the survival kit. After several unsuccessful tries I snatch the match from his hands and light it myself. The glow from the torch creates a pool of light which is being circled by pulsing and leaping shadows. We begin down the trail again, moving in 360 degrees so to not be surprised if one of them leapt out to attack us.

Without warning, they all seem to decide instinctually to come after us at the same time. We make a break for it, Jake falling to the back, trying to beat off the viperwolves with his spear. While trying to escape from the terrifying creatures, I silently prayed for a miracle, anything. Heck, I would have settled for a small bit of luck if it could get both Jake and I out of there with our lives intact.

Then I heard a thunk and spun around to see if Jake Sully was down, but as soon as I saw him staring at the prone viperwolf that was pinned to the ground, an arrow sticking out of its back I knew that my prayer had been answered. A female Na'vi, a very attractive female Na'vi was firing arrows left and right, not managing to miss a single viperwolf. The viperwolves seem to get the picture as they slowly start to slink away from her and she glares at the demonic creatures and hisses at them.

"Jesus," Jake breathes, staring at the Na'vi. She ignored him in favor of scanning the area for any other threats, apparently satisfied with the results she turned back to Jake Sully.

She glared at him coldly for a second before she turned her gaze away and walked past him. She picked up the still burning torch and threw it in the stream nearby us.

"Wait, don't…" But Jake's voice trailed off as he looked around.

I too was startled by the crisp vision that I had retrained even in night time, noticing the way the jungle had come alive. There are spots in the darkness that seemed to shine in a blue green night. Jake scrambled to recover his spear as I walked closer to the female Na'vi. She was whispering to the dying wolf, asking for forgiveness.

She cut its throat, ending the pitiful cries, then she reverently touched its head and pulled wiped her knife and continued to pray to the dead animal.

"Look, um, I know you probably don't understand this…But—Thanks. Thank you…I owe you."

She continued to ignore him, completing her prayer over the dead animal.

"_Forgive me. May your spirit run with the Great Mother."_

I merely nodded at the prayer, not wanting to intrude on a very private moment for the woman. I was astounded by the way she was handling the deaths of the animals she had just killed, she treated them as though they were family. I had known previously that Na'vi valued life, just not at this extent.

"I mean, I would have been screwed if you hadn't come along, no offense..." Jake said, offering the last part to me.

"I am not very useful in a fighting situation I realize." I told him, I understood what he was trying to say.

The female Na'vi had already walked away and Jake Sully dashed to keep up with her, despite her obvious want for solitude.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, grasping the female's shoulder. "I just want to thank you for killing those…"

She smashed her bow upside his head, laying him out flat. I tried not to flinch at the intense look of anger that was reflected in her golden eyes.

"Don't thank! You don't thank for this! This is sad. Very sad, only." She reprimands him, in English, which causes both Jake and I to look atleast slightly less frightened. Jake mumbles out an apology, but the woman shakes her head furiously and gestures at the bodies of the viperwolves.

"All this is your fault! They did not need to die."

"They attacked me. How'm I the bad guy here? Why did you save us then?" Jake answered, anger rising in his tone of voice.

"Why save you?"

"Yeah…"

"You have a strong heart. No fear. But Stupid! Ignorant like a child!" She exclaims and takes off, Jake hot on her heels. I giggled slightly and sighed, they were both slightly immature in my eyes. Even though I was most likely the youngest by far. I shook my head and took after the pair, hearing the arguing voices even that far away. When I caught up, Jake was being covered by woodsprites that go alight, making him look like a glowing star.

"What are they?"

"_Atokirina', seeds of the great tree…very pure spirits." _She whispers reverently, Jake looked to me, the language not making any sense to him.

"Woodsprites, seeds of the great tree, very pure spirits."

The woodsprites left with a whoosh of bright light, leaving the female Na'vi, Jake and I alone.

"What was that all about?" Jake asked, looking between the Na'vi and I for answers.

Neytiri seems shaken. She seizes his hand and pulls him

after her.

"Come!" The female Na'vi said briskly, gesturing for both Jake Sully and I to follow her.

As we ran, trying to keep up with the female Na'vi, I could not believe what I was experiencing. I brushed my hands against leaves as we passed them, watching the bioluminescence take place. I gasped in delight as I looked down and saw the flora reacting to our feet, creating a ring of green when I placed my foot down. It was so surreal, so dream like.

"What's your name?" Jake asks, slightly out of breath. "My name's Jake, Jake Sully. This is Asa."

But, before the Na'vi could respond to the question, both Jake and I are struck with two weapons that tie around our legs and send us to the foliage below. I managed to untangle myself, about to run when several Na'vi riding Direhorses thunder towards us.

The female Na'vi who had been leading us jumped down on the ground next to Jake and confronted the lead rider.

"_Tsu'tey, what are you doing?! They are my captives!" _Tsu'tey, swung off his mount with a fluid grace that I was astounded at. He was so very graceful, and at the same time he gave off the feeling of extreme deadliness.

"_These demons are forbidden here. I will kill them as a lesson to the others!"_

"_Stop! There has been a sign. This is a matter for the Tsahik." _

He was very good looking. No, that was a very inappropriate thought to think of someone who had just been planning on killing me. But still, he was very good looking. Tsu'tey glanced in my direction and I could tell that a dark blue was staining my cheeks. He merely glared at me and said,

"Bring them."

They grab Jake and haul him to his feet, while I am led with slightly less rough hands. This was not what I wanted my first trip into Pandora to be like.

* * *

Special Thanks to all of my wonderful Reviewers:

Arigazi

EgyptianKatai53

Na'vi 101

DrakMasquerade

THE DEADLY ANGEL

Okay, tell me what you think! So far the pairing votes go as follows:

Tsu'tey: 8.5 (Secretly pulling for this pair to win )

Norm: .5

Jake: 1 ( I would rather not pair Jake and Asa together just because I love Jake and Neytiri together, but I may write a story of them paired together later)

If anyone else wants a character to be paired with Asa tell me and I will put them in the running.

ALSO!!!

I need some help deciding what Asa should do within the Omaticaya, for example should he be a hunter of train under Mo'at…Or even something else! Please just give me some ideas!

Please REVIEW!

MadMarchHare


	5. First Impressions

Disclaimer: I so don't own Avatar…James Cameron does and I am immensely happy that it came from his wonderful mind. However, still not mine!

Warning: SLASH!

Pairings: Jake/ Neytiri and OMC/ Tsu'tey (yay!)

English: "Hello, I am speaking English."

Na'vi: _"Hello, I am speaking Na'vi." _

Meeting Fate

Chapter Five: First Impressions

* * *

I could hardly believe what was happening to me, why on earth, or Pandora, had Eywa told me to follow Jake Sully. Not that I was trying to doubt her, she was supposed to be all knowing, but there still was a slight twinge of doubt that she had made a mistake with me. The one that had commanded the other Na'vi to take us to the village, Tsu'tey had been shooting me backward glances the entire trip. Despite me not being that far away from him, every time he looked back at us, he would glance at Jake Sully with a look of contempt that he had no wish to conceal and then he would turn his golden gaze in my general direction. The glare he gave me was not as harsh as the ones directed at Jake Sully, which made my already blue cheeks even bluer.

Mother had talked to me about relationships after I had watched two people kissing in one of the downloadable intelligence devices that had been used on me to supplement knowledge of the outside world. She told me that when two people, no matter the gender, (or species, but I suspect that was a joke) love each other, they try to show that affection in any way they can. Mother also said that when you like someone, you feel a rush of adrenaline around them, and when Tsu'tey looked back at me, I felt what she had described. Well, either I had emotions for him or I was in need of some medical attention.

Jake Sully and I are hauled towards the villafe which is sheltered inside an enormous tree, which had to be the largest tree in the whole forest.

Tsu'tey spared one last glance back at me before riding into the large tree and shouting a warning to all those inside. I gasp loudly at the inside of the tree, there is an open area in the middle, which would have been peaceful but there were many Na'vi watching us, some with trepidation others with simple curiosity. I looked up and could see the cylindrical stairway that is formed inside the tree. But, what shocks me the most is the gigantic skull that is hanging in the center of the area, in front of the beastly skull is a stern looking man with chiseled features and a necklace made of Thanator claws.

"_Why do you bring these creatures here?" _He asks the female Na'vi who saved Jake Sully and I.

"_I was going to kill them, but there was a sign from Eywa." _She responded. I choked a little at hearing that, she was going to kill us?

"_I have said no dreamwalker will come here, to offend our home! His alien smell fills my nose," _The man says, pointing at Jake, he then turned his gaze to me. _"And this one, who smells not like a dreamwalker and yet, he does not smell of our people either."_

I merely put my head down, death was not something that I wanted, I had only been alive for a few years, most of which were spent in deep freeze.

"What's going on?"

"My father is deciding whether to kill you." The female Na'vi said, calmly as though it was an everyday occurrence.

"Your father!?" Jake exclaimed, obviously surprised. "Uh, it's good to meet you sir." Jake said to the man infront of us, stepping forward and offering his hand. Within a matter of seconds, the hunters of the Na'vi jump forward to restrain Jake Sully.

"_Step back!" _A female voice commands and they all do, we all look up and see a female Na'vi on the second level of the spiraling staircase that leads up to the top of the tree. She is in her fifties, stern and immediately reminds me of my mother. She must be the Tsahik, based on her command over the crowd of Na'vi. Her expression was as friendly as an executioner, which is what I was afraid she would become, my executioner.

"_I will look at these aliens." _There is an expectant hush as the woman descends the natural staircase of the giant tree that we were in.

"That is Mother. She is _Tsahik -- _the one who interprets the will of _Eywa_." The female Na'vi told us, keeping her eyes on her mother the entire time.

"Who's Eywa?" Jake Sully asked and I merely shook my head at him, he needed to learn the ways of the Omaticayan. The group of Na'vi kneel as she passes by, eventually she ends her slow walk at us. It was dead silent as the Tsahik circled slowly around the both of us. She touches both of our tails and our queue's before she turned to me.

"_What is your name?"_

"_I am called Asa, I was created by the Sky People." _I told her, I wanted to leave no room in my story for her to assume that I was sent here to kill them or something. Death was not really my thing, and neither was killing someone.

"_Why were you formed in our image?"_

"_From what they have told me of my creation, they used life from two Na'vi that had ceased to breathe." _There was a hissing in the crowd, silence long forgotten as they undoubtedly talked of me and who my parents were. The Tsahik swivels her head around the group of Na'vi, intense gaze telling them to be quiet. She took her hand in my own and I felt a sharp prick and she put her finger to her lips and tasted it.

"Yes." She said in English, surprising Jake Sully who had remained clueless for the past minute. She turned away from me with a small smirk forming on her blue lips and faced Jake.

"What are you called?" She asked him, voice thick with accent, but it was still obvious she knew the language well enough.

"Jake Sully." Jake answered her, and with a flourish that was not used on me, she produced a thorn and struck Jake Sully on his chest. She again takes the blood and presses it to her lips.

"Why did you come to us?" She asked, gaze unyielding in its intensity.

"I came to learn," Jake said simply. Frowning at my small snicker that I couldn't keep contained.

"We have tried to teach other Sky People, but it is hard to fill cup which is already full."

"My cup is empty, trust me. Just ask Dr. Augustine. I'm no scientist." Jake told her.

"What are you?" She asked him, frown in place.

"I don't know. I was a Marine -- uh, a warrior. Of the Jarhead clan." Jake said, scratching the back of his head.

"_A Warrior! I could kill him easily!" _Tsu'tey exclaimed, I grimaced. He may be good looking, strong and I might have been thinking of what it would be like for him to hold me in his arms. But this man was an impulsive trigger happy idiot, and even though I had a small crush on him, it would never go any where because he obviously had some engagement with the female Na'vi that stood off to the side of Jake. But, if I was mistake, I really wouldn't mind trying to calm him down…

"_No! This is the first warrior dreamwalker we have seen. We need to learn more about him." _Clan chief said, shooting a glare at Tsu'tey, which made me smile as soon as I saw Tsu'tey glower and pout a little. He looked in my direction and quickly changed his expression to one of contempt.

"What's going on? What are they saying?" Jake asked me and I smiled and said, "You almost got killed again." Jake gulped audibly and shifted from one foot to the other.

"_Daughter. You will teach him our way, to speak and walk as we do. And Tsu'tey, you will watch over Asa as he learns the ways of the forest. He will help heal our tribe."_

The Tsahik and her daughter argued but I did not pay attention, I was to busy looking at Tsu'tey, who was glaring at me. It wasn't as though I had done anything wrong, I glared right back at him though, which seemed to surprise him. Apparently he was not used to being challenged. Well, he would not be used to me then. I nodded at him, trying to convey some thanks, he would be my, however unneeded, bodyguard. He looked at me, narrowed his eyes and turned his head away from me.

"_Tsu'tey, take Asa and remember, teach him our ways as well, he is useless if he can not protect himself."_ Tsu'tey grunted and grabbed my arm; I pulled my arm out of his grasp with some difficulty and motioned for him to lead the way.

I was thrown a dark red colored Loincloth, and that was the only piece of clothing that Tsu'tey gave me. I frowned, ducked behind a bush to place the article of clothing on. I heard a deep laugh and looked up to see Tsu'tey chuckling at me. It was pleasant and sent a slight shiver up my back, but now was not the time. I was worried about Jake Sully's fate and not even a good looking, albeit annoying, man could stop me from discovering the truth of Jake's fate.

"_Come with me, Asa." _Tsu'tey demanded, I fidgeted a little bit, not liking one bit how exposed I am. Even if it is slightly comfortable, Tsu'tey led me to where the entire clan of Na'vi are sitting, eating dinner. They don't pay much attention to Tsu'tey and me, probably because I was not as big of an abomination to Na'vi kind as Jake was. Tsu'tey took me to the opposite side of the circle so we were sitting next to the Chief and the Tsahik.

"_Forgive me, but Tsu'tey forgot to tell me your names."_ I said, managing to slightly annoy my babysitter.

"_I am Mo'at, this is my mate, Eytukan. We are pleased that you have rejoined us." _Mo'at replied, she had a faint smile on her face that told me that she knew something that I had yet to become aware of.

I looked over at Tsu'tey who had been burning a hole in the back of my head with his eyes while I had been talking to Mo'at. He was staring at me with a blank expression and when I tried to make eye contact with him he merely turned his gaze away from me. I felt a small hand poke my arm and whipped my gaze straight in front of me. I looked down and in front of me was a small child, possibly seven, I was not good with Na'vi ages, for all I knew she could be thirteen.

"_You are odd." _She told me, glancing at me with wonderment in her golden eyes.

"_And you are young." _I responded to her statement, smiling down at her with a soft gaze. I liked children, I really liked all the potential that they had and how much spirit that was alive within them. I always wanted to be a child, but, mother said that it wouldn't have been beneficial for me to have woken up a child.

"_I am not,"_ She protested, eyes fierce. _"I am eight, and that is very old, mother said so!"_ At the last statement, she puffed out her chest and smiled, obviously proud of her age.

"_Oh yes, very grown up. My name is Asa." _I said, trying to calm her down.

"_Your name makes no sense, my name is Tanh'way. But my people call me Tanhi."_Tanhi said, smiling at me and scooting her way so that she was in between me and Tsu'tey.

"_I was named by the sky people."_ I explained, looking at her earnestly. She was a cute child, full of the spark of life that evaded many of the adult humans I had met.

"_Tanh'way. You are being childish, go back to your mother." _Tsu'tey said to her, but she looked at me with her round eyes that looked so pleading.

"_It is fine, Tsu'tey. I enjoy her company; she seems like a very smart child, and wise, unlike my previous company." _I said smoothly, which earned a giggle from Tanhi, a glower from Tsu'tey that lasted nearly the whole night and when I looked over at Mo'at and Eytukan, they were both sharing a knowing look.

Tanhi and I talked about the plant life on Pandora for a little while before a hush fell over the crowd. Jake and the female Na'vi from before had rejoined us and were now the center of attention for the entire crowd. Jake mumbled something that I couldn't hear and he begun to clumsily trek across the circle of Na'vi, stepping on many Na'vi in the process. When he and the female finally crouch down, I let out a sigh of relief that doesn't go unnoticed by Tanhi or Tsu'tey, who both looked at me as though I was crazed.

"You never told me your name." Jake said, trying to start a conversation.

"_Neytiri, daughter of Mo'at." _Neytiri, that was a nice name.

"Okay, again and a whole lot slower."

"Neytiri, NAY-TEAR-E." Neytiri said slowly, causing Tanhi to giggle beside me.

"_He is dim, how can he be a warrior. Warriors are sharp."_Tsu'tey said, looking at Eytukan for agreement.

"_And his eyes are too small,"_Tanhi comments and the three other Na'vi smile slightly at her.

"_As is his mind."_ Mo'at said, looking at Jake Sully intently.

"_I know that it is not my place to say anything, because you have offered me your home and allowed me to learn your ways,"_ I said, extra polite, I had absolutely no intention of getting on their bad side.

"_Our ways, your parents were Omaticayan. You are a son of our people, even though you have much to learn."_ Mo'at said, touching my forehead in a motherly gesture. I had a mother already, Grace. And while she was not the best at showing emotion, I knew that she loved me with all of her heart.

"_Thank you, but what Jake Sully lacks in brains, he makes up for in sheer will, he will strive to complete your daughter's teachings."_ I continued, ignoring Tsu'tey's warning glance.

"_Neytiri will test this Jakesully."_Mo'at said to Eytukan and Tsu'tey, leaving Tanhi and I out of the conversation.

The group of us turn back to Neytiri and Jake Sully, watching them for a moment before Tsu'tey says, _"I say she will kill him."_

After an amazing dinner, I follow Tsu'tey and Tanhi into an area which Tanhi told me was the deep sleep area. Tanhi ran away from us and was caught by a woman who looked to been in her sixties. But the shout of _"MOTHER!"_ really threw me off. I looked at Tsu'tey for an answer and he shook his head, apparently now was not the time.

"_You will sleep with Tanh'way and her mother, I will sleep above you. Ask no questions about her age or if she is actually Tanh'way's mother. She is not; Tanh'way's parents were both killed by the sky people."_ Tsu'tey said, motioning for me to go with them, I did so. Getting in to the giant hammock the size of a large oval was no easy feat for me, I didn't want to jump down that far, but after watching both an eight year old and a sixty year old do it, I complied.

Tanhi and her mother snuggled near each other and I stretched out and placed my hands under my head, so I could stare at the vast network of Na'vi that were sleeping. I looked to my left and then my right before I looked straight up and locked eyes with Tsu'tey. I blushed and turned away from his gaze, not wanting to let him see my blush. I closed my eyes and tried to drift off to sleep the best I could.

And for the first time in my entire life, I did not dream of the tree and the mysterious golden eyes. Instead, I dreamt of Tsu'tey, no matter how much I wished otherwise.

* * *

So, what did you think…Too short, too long? People were OOC? Tell me and I will try to fix it.

My most wondrous reviewers:

**Zaleone**: Thanks for your review, your idea that Asa should train to be a hunter but have Mo'at sense something in him really helped me out.

**Soccerlover7765: **Thanks for the review, it made me giggle.

**THE DEADLY ANGEL: **Your reviews are always appreciated, and make me smile

**Na'vi 101: **Thanks for the review, and I still don't really know how far Asa and Tsu'tey will go, I guess some feedback on that would be nice, after all, I don't want to write something too far of something that will leave you wanting more…So if people could tell me how far Asa and Tsu'tey should go that would be great!

**TheMysticalOne: **Thanks for giving me advice, I really appreciate it. And I totally agree, Tsu'tey being all lovey dovey over Asa just wouldn't make sense so critical and stand offish it is!

**DrakMasquerade: **Thanks, I tried to make this one longer, but I seemed to have epically failed at that. So next chapter will be massive long, I pinky swear!

**TheOtherBella100 and l3la: **Asa is a guy, as it states in my pairings section…I hope that clears it up…

**EgyptianKatai53: **Thank you so much, when I was reading your review I could not help but squee myself. Great idea and I will now hijack your idea and use it for myself!

**Tuligareta: **Thank you for your review, I really enjoyed reading it. And SPOILER ALERT: Tsu'tey _probably _won't die. I could barely handle him dying in the cinema, and I don't know if I could let him die in my fic.

**C.A.Q.: **Thanks for the vote, it made me laugh.

**Shadowxofxdarkness: **Thanks, I am really glad that you like my fic!

**Arigazi: **Thanks for the review, first off, Asa will be trained by Tsu'tey to protect himself and will learn the ways of hunting because I just really want him to. Second, I want Asa to fly as well, he deserves it and I just really want to see him fly, but unfortunately, I don't know how I am going to work it in to the story, but never fear, I will succeed in my plan to have Asa fly!

And finally, the end of the voting, and the winner is:

**Tsu'tey/Asa: 11**

Norm/Asa: 1.5

Jake/Asa: 1

I am really happy about this!

QUESTION:

Should I write the scenes with just Jake or should I leave them out? For the next chapter I may write the scene in the lab with Grace telling Jake who everyone is…if that is ok with ya'll!


End file.
